Continuez
by DaynaDatPotato
Summary: The word Continuez in French means Carry On - or at least, that's what my french teacher taught us - and I was so fascinated by the beautiful sound of the word and the language, I decided to write a series of one-shots based on the phrase 'Carry On' in French. Characters are requested by you, I will do the one-shots once a day. Enjoy!
1. Haymitch Abernathy

**Chapter One: Continuez, Perdu Un: Carry On, Lost One**

**Haymitch Abernathy**

Haymitch Abernathy had lost many in his life. To count them, would be near impossible.

When he was four, his mother miscarried. He lost a sister.

When he was twelve, his father got blown up in the mines. He lost his father.

When he was sixteen, he won the 50th Hunger Games. He lost his mother, his brother, and his girl.

When he was seventeen, he mentored his best friend and his friend's little sister. He lost a best friend and a practical sibling.

When he was eighteen, he mentored two very snobby kids that had been cruel to him all his life. He lost two tributes.

But when he was was twenty-seven, a new escort came to his District. He gained a lover, a best friend, and more importantly… something he had never had in a long time. Someone to love.

When he was forty-one, he went on a train expecting to lose his best-friends daughter and his friends son. He gained a daughter and a son.

And when he was forty-three, the rebellion ended. And he got something he had wanted since he was seventeen.

He received a family.

So as he walks his little girl down the isle to give her away to his little boy, he cannot help but to swipe quickly at a tear.

"Are you crying, Mitch?" Effie asks, when they watch the bride and groom dance for the first time as a couple. He looks to her, kissing her cheek, and sighs.

"_Continuez, perdu un_," he mutters. "_continuez, perdu un_." And she gives him a quizzical look and returns that kiss on the cheek and they're happy.


	2. The Fallen

**Chapter Two: Continuez, Aimé: Carry On, Loved One**

**Primrose /Rue/Finnick Odair**

"Prim," Mr. Everdeen whispers, when the young blonde shows up at their small house in their place up above. "Oh no."

"I have failed her, papa. I am so sorry."

"Cinna, Portia, Rue, Finnick! Look who arrived." Finnick cannot speak, for his sins removed his voice, but he pulls the young blonde into a hug and so do the rest of them. And it rains because the angels weep that day.

_**-x-**_

From up above, Prim watches Peeta propose to Katniss on a sunny day in the field by her grave. Her eyes water and she clasps in excitement.

"Papa! Katniss is engaged!" She calls. The older man squeezes her shoulder and watches in glee.

"Who is engaged?" Cinna calls lightly, his voice tinkering like bells. Prim turns in happiness and stares at him.

"Katniss."

"Oh, my girl on fire! I'm so happy!" He calls.

"What's happening?" Rue asks.

"Engagement!" Finnick answers for a now slightly annoyed Prim. His speech is improving, his sins slowly being cleansed.

"Yay! Good for her, I'm glad she can continue to live life," Rue replies, her face glowing with pride and joy and just outright happiness.

_**-x-**_

They all watch when Katniss gives birth to her first child. They barely pull out of it alive, but ever the fighter, Katniss clings to both her and her child's life. There is a collective sigh of relief – both above and down below, in the house – when the wail of a child fills the room and Katniss cries out in pain and happiness.

"Rosalive Primrue Mellark!" Rue calls to the group, after there is an announcement of the name. Prim and Rue high-five and Portia and Cinna sigh – they had so badly wanted to be there to create baby clothing for the couple. Finnick claps, his smile wider than ever and his eyes glistening in happiness. Mr. Everdeen swipes at his own tears, happy to know he has his own grandchild, and happy to know his best friend will take over his duties as grandfather.

_**-x-**_

When Rye Pinna Mellark is born, there is a gasp of shock. They expected Katniss to give Peeta his one child, but two was out of the ordinary and weird.

"I can't believe it!" Portia wails, bursting through the large house the now close-knit family shared. "It's a baby boy!"

"Pinna! What a funny name!" Rue giggles. Prim agrees with her but the namesakes – Portia and Cinna – furl their brows and pretend to be angry with the young girls.

"Good," Finnick says, his own eyes watering. It seems as if the unplanned second birth takes more out of them than expected.

"A grandboy! My dreams have been answered!" And they all watch with wide blue – or green, or silver, or brown, or hazel – eyes as the family of five cradle the young boy, and they all very ceremoniously whisper:

"_Continuez, aimé_."

And when it rains of the angel tears, it is not because they are sad. It is a rain with a bright shining sun and rainbow glistening over everything.


	3. Effie Trinket

**Chapter Three: Poursuivre, Cassé Un: Carry On, Broken One**

**Effie Trinket**

Her eyes glare menancingly at the scars that litter her – to her and other Capitolites – now disgusting body. Every burn, every scar, every scratched in word – traitor, whore, they all meant the same to her – caused another scar on her wrists or thighs, which in the end just made her even more hideous in her opinion.

So the patterned continued. Every night she'd strip of her make-up and gaudy outfits, and stare in the body-length mirror at her scars. And then when she was sick of staring, she'd pick up the rusty razor that she had grabbed before leaving that horrible prison and scratch at her wrists and thighs. She'd scratch until the blood would make her dizzy, she'd clean up, and she'd go to bed.

Not to mention funds had been tight after the war, and they didn't compensate her for her time spent in the prison. She had to make her money the only way she could. And being the secret daughter of President Snow, she didn't know how to make her own money. Everything had been paid for until the war. So her body was her only use.

Ugly, fat, old men with a desperate need to release their pent up angers and tension sought her out during lonely nights. She'd lay up with them, let them treat her like the animal she was, and in then watch in sort of a trance as they laid a wad of bills on her table.

It was the same thing. Every. Single. Night.

Until one freezing – not to mention snowing – February night, after a customer leaves, there is a scuffle outside her apartment and her door breaks open to reveal Haymitch covered in snow and sopping wet, snowflakes clinging to his long eyelashes and blonde hair and his appearance filthy and just looking outright desperate. And her murmurs three words and she flings herself into his arms and he rips her robe off and he sees. He sees what she's been done unto, and what she's been doing to herself. And he grabs her shoulders tightly and kisses her fiercely and he murmurs:

"You are beautiful."

And days later on the train when she's asleep with her hair splayed across the pillow, he runs his finger over her smooth makeup-less cheek and he kisses her forehead and smiles and whispers:

_"Poursuivre, cassé un."_


	4. Beetee

**Chapter Four: Continuez, Intelligent Un: Carry On, Smart One**

**Beetee/Wiress**

Beetee can see the evident annoyance at Wiress in the other tribute's faces, no matter how calm they remain for his and Katniss' sake. To help them concentrate, and to give the now bored Wiress something to do, he hands her his coil of wire.

"Do clean this for me, dear," he whispers to her. She smiles lopsided at him and rushes off to do as told. He smiles after her before turning to listen to the plans. The old children's song she is humming is his key to safety, and he manages to keep half his brain on keeping that sound, and the other half on trying to listen to their plans.

And then that sound stops abruptly. He wants to warn the others, but he doesn't know how to word it. Besides, they're ignoring him anyways. Luckily Katniss catches on, and battle ensues. Beetee tries to look for Wiress, tries to find his little parrot in the mines, but her face has disappeared from view. He is helpless, so he tries to crawl inside of the Cornucopia, where he'll temporarily be safe. As he's doing so, he sees it.

Wiress with her throat split open, blood pooling onto the sand below her.

He can only whimper, as not to draw attention to himself. He doesn't get to stare at her body for long, as suddenly the Cornucopia is thrown into a whirlwind. There is only a single thought on his mind.

_Plutarch Heavensbee, you will pay._

And just as soon as it started, the whole mess is over. And he can only hope that she'll be safe, wherever she's going.

"_Continuez, intelligent un," _he whispers, before doing his own three-fingered salute and crawling off to find the others.


	5. Johanna Mason

**Chapter Five: Poursuivre, Dorte D'une: Carry On, Strong One**

From the day she turned twelve, until the day Johanna was reaped for the Hunger Games, she was underestimated. The runt of the strongest family is District 7.

Johanna was born into the world with six older brothers. And then, one year after her birth, a little sister. This made for eight little children keeping Valentine and Oak Mason very busy. Of course, she was born two months before she was due, so she was naturally small. This made for ridicule from her brothers.

As Johanna got older, it seemed she got even smaller. By the time her first reaping came, she was only 4'0, not tall enough to work in the lumber fields. Even her sister was already working there, and Johanna felt left out.

It wasn't until she turned fifteen that she was actually noticed by anyone in her District. And that was when she was reaped. She burst into tears and everyone pitied her.

_She won't win._

_She's hopeless._

_Poor Mason's… they really like that little girl._

And that didn't change until the arena. She had been running from the Careers when they cornered her. And she couldn't be afraid anymore. So puny little runt Johanna from District 7 turned into the most ferocious killing machine there was. And slayed all of the Careers. And that's when she lost her doubt, her fear in herself.

-x-

So now, as she lays in the electrocution chair, having her hair burned off, she knows that her life is not over. And that she will be able to come out of her shell and kill these men, just as she did before.

_Poursuivre, Forte D'une, _I say unto her.


End file.
